Milvia
Milvia is the cheery owner of the Ye Olde Antique Shoppe in western Kolyma. Background Milvia was married very young to a very old and very rich merchant. When he died, she was left with warehouses full of what she called "junk and other old stuff." She took the gold her husband had left her and spent her life traveling the world in search of rare birds, rare stories, cheap thrills, and unique objects of the more magical persuasion. When she decided to stop traveling, she opened her store, stocking it from her late husband's long-abandoned store-rooms and the effluvia of her journeys.King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 439 When Graham visited her store, she welcomed him in.Milvia (KQ2):"Come on In.", "How may I help you?" She then motioned him over to an old oil lamp, a new acquisition in her store, thinking he would be interested in it. Graham was indeed interested in it, and offered to buy it. The little old lady, said it would either cost two treasures, or he could return her pet a magical nightingale which had been stolen by the old hag, Hagatha.Milvia (KQ2): "This is a new item in my shop, I thought you might be interested in it.", "The oil lamp is expensive, it will cost you two treasures. There is an alternative, though, the old hag, Hagatha, stole my precious nightingale. If you can return it to me, then I will give you the oil lamp." Graham had already rescued "precious", so he returned the bird to her.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg She gives him the brass Oil Lamp in return, and quickly sends Graham out of the shop, and locks the door behind him.Milvia (KQ2): "My precious. Good luck...", Narrator: "In gratitude she gives you the oil lamp." Personality and traits The little old lady is tiny, with twinkling blue eyes. Her white hair is done up in a neat bun on top of her head. She is sitting in an old rocking chair. Behind the scenes This character is known simply as the 'little old lady' in KQ2. Her name, Milvia originates out of the King's Quest Companion ('An Encyclopedia of Daventry'). You can give her two of the Sapphire Jewels in order to buy the oil lamp. But you earn less points.Milvia (KQ2): "That is one treasure, I need one more for the oil lamp.", "May it bring you good luck!" She gets grumpy if you try to offer her anything but treasures or her nightingale.Milvia (KQ2): "That won't do!", Narrator (KQ2): "...the little old lady snaps." She becomes dismayed if you try to offer her the Empty Birdcage.Milvia (KQ2): Where's my little bird! I don't want an empty cage! She can neither be hugged nor kissed as she is behind the counter (all other female characters in the game can be interacted with in that manner). In KQ2 (AGDI) this character was altered into the sinister Angelina. Milvia appears to be either a reference to Milvia an Italian artist from the 1950-1960shttp://niceandfancy.blogspot.co.uk/2014/06/welcome-back-milvia.html or its a reference to "Milvia Street" in Berkeley (a location in the area where Peter Spear lives), which once had an antiques shop named Eugene's Antiques. Other searches comes up with a Milvia Swan Antiques in Illinois as well. References Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Humans Category:Kolyma Category:Merchants